1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a substrate heating apparatus configured to be coupled to a processing system, and more particularly to a substrate heating apparatus configured to radiatively heat a substrate with reduced shadowing.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in semiconductor manufacturing and processing that various processes, including for example etch and deposition processes, depend significantly on the temperature of the substrate. For this reason, the ability to control the temperature of a substrate and, more specifically, uniformly control the temperature of the substrate is becoming an essential requirement of a semiconductor processing system. The temperature of a substrate is determined by many thermal interactions including, but not limited to, thermal exchange between a substrate and a substrate holder, thermal exchange between the substrate and its surrounding environment including other components of the processing system, thermal exchange between the substrate and/or substrate holder and the heat source(s) or sink(s) used to heat or cool the substrate and/or substrate holder, etc. Providing a proper temperature to the upper surface of the substrate holder may be utilized to control the temperature of the substrate.